Conventionally, an electronic device such as a portable telephone device includes operation keys with which characters and numerical characters can be input, and realizes input of characters and numerical characters by switching between a character input mode for inputting characters and a numerical character input mode for inputting numerical characters.
As an example of such an electronic device, an electronic device has been proposed that, in a case in which a country name is input in a character input mode and then a telephone number is input in a numerical character input mode, places an international call by converting the country name thus input to a corresponding country code (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-341139